rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Crest
Start: Talk to Dimintheis in a house east of Varrock east bank. Requirements: Level 40 Mining, 40 Smithing, 40 Crafting, Level 59 Magic, ability to defeat a lvl-121 demon. Items needed: A cooked shrimp, cooked salmon, cooked tuna, cooked swordfish, cooked bass, 2 rubies, necklace mould, ring mould, cure poison potion, pickaxe, runes to cast the following spells once: Wind blast, Water blast, Earth blast, and Fire blast. Dimintheis, who lives in eastern Varrock, needs his Family crest to restore him to his rightful position in Varrock. He has three sons who split the crest and aren't talking to him or each other. You have to talk to each son and convince them to give you the crest fragments. The father gives you clues one at a time for the sons. The first son is located in Catherby. He is a Chef and you will find him cooking in one of the houses. He will not give you his crest fragment until you helped him with his salad. The Chef tells you he needs 5 different types of cooked fish: Shrimp, Salmon, Tuna, Bass and Swordfish. After you given the 5 cooked fish to him, he will give you his crest fragment and will tell you the rough location of his brother, advising that you should to talk to the Gem trader in Al Kharid. Head to Al Kharid and talk to Gem trader who will tell you of a man in the desert mine to the north, wearing a yellow cape and standing by a gold rock. Find the Man there, his name is Avan. He tells you that he needs to have a ruby ring and a ruby necklace, made from the finest gold. He tells you to visit Boot the Dwarf in the western part of the Dwarven Mine for more information relating to this gold. Boot will tell you that it can be mined in a small dungeon east of Ardougne. You'll come to a ladder that leads to Witchaven dungeon head past the hobgoblins (lvl-48), making sure to bring a pickaxe. You must pull the levers in the following order: Go to northern cave-like room. Pull the lever down on the north wall, where you will see an ogre (lvl-58). Go to the south wall, where there are two doors. Enter the room, pull the lever down. Go back to north wall and pull the lever up. Enter the room and pull the lever down. Exit the room and pull the lever on the wall down again. Go to the south room and pull the lever up. Exit the room through the most western door. You will then be able to enter the cage area between the rooms and will be faced with a hellhound (lvl-114). There are three gold rocks here; mine at least two of them. You must have talked with Boot the Dwarf in order to mine them. Now that you have the fine gold you can make the Ruby ring and Ruby necklace. Once you're done, go back to the Man in the Al-Kharid mine and he will reward you with his Crest fragment. He will also tell you about his younger brother who has the last fragment. You will find the third brother, a wizard, upstairs in the Jolly Boar Inn near the eastern wilderness border. He has been poisoned by spiders. Use your Cure poison Potion on him and he will tell you the location of the last crest fragment and how to kill the demon Chronozon, who is holding it. Before going to Edgeville Dungeon, make sure you have 4 Death-Runes, 5 Fire-Runes, 4 Earth-Runes, 3 Water-Runes, an Air staff (and possibly cure poison and prayer restore potions). You need these runes for casting the elemental blast spells (Wind blast, Water blast, Earth blast, and Fire blast), all of them must be cast on Chronozon at least once in order to kill him. You can find him right at the end of the dungeon near the Earth Obelisk, past the level 156 black demons and level 63 poison spiders. After you kill him he will drop the third crest fragment. Take the three crest fragments and return to Dimintheis. He will reward you with a pair of Steel gauntlets, and tells you to speak to one of his sons so that they may enchant them. Instead, bank your steel gauntlets and then talk to the brothers to receive each one free of charge! The first son, the Chef will give you the Gauntlets of cooking, which reduce the chance of burning food when cooking. The second son, Avan will give you the Gauntlets of goldsmithing, which increase the smithing experience you gain when smelting gold. The third son, the Wizard will give you the Gauntlets of chaos, which increase the damage dealt by the elemental bolt spells. Every pair gives the same bonuses as Klank's Gauntlets from Underground Pass, making them useful for combat. Rewards: 1 Quest Point Steel Gauntlets